


Snow [a drabble]

by RangerGiselle



Series: Drabbles & Shorts [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerGiselle/pseuds/RangerGiselle





	Snow [a drabble]

He stands in a small room atop a tower, snow gently falling in through the hole in the roof. He's careful not to allow anyone to see it, for fear they will ask him why he does not repair it. All day, soldiers, agents, the other advisors traipse through his office. Countless mission reports cross his desk. But here, with his small chilly window to the heavens, this is the only place he feels at peace.

 

A knock sounds on the door. “Commander?” a soft feminine voice sounds from the other side.

 

He smiles. Well, maybe not the only place.

 


End file.
